


Lost and Found

by abbyfick



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyfick/pseuds/abbyfick
Summary: Byleth isn't the only person at Garreg Mach who has had trouble sleeping since the Battle at Gronder. Late one night, she encounters Felix at the training grounds. Everything goes terribly wrong when they spar... then it goes terribly right.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains some spoilers for Azure Moon Chapter 17, Blood of the Eagle and Lion.
> 
> It also contains a bit of violence, and a lot of angst. I promise you both characters are very into these things.

She couldn’t sleep again. It had been three weeks since the battle at Gronder Field had gone so horribly wrong. She had learned long ago that war was nothing but a series of terrible losses, but the cost of this mission had been beyond even Byleth’s worst imaginings. Edelgard had escaped once again; their hopes of joining forces with Claude’s Alliance had been shattered; and Rodrigue Fraldarius, the Shield of Faerghus, had fallen. While this last tragedy seemed to have awoken something in Dimitri that she had long believed to be gone forever, she knew that none of them would ever fully recover from the death of such a great man. Dimitri’s return to sanity was the only hope she had for their future now, and she wasn’t yet sure how permanent it might be.

Byleth sighed, and finally accepted that lying in bed would bring her no peace this night. She got up, pulled on her boots, and draped a heavy cloak over her delicate muslin nightdress. Even during the Harpstring Moon, cold winds blew through Garreg Mach after dark. Perhaps they would clear her mind, or at least distract her from her grief. After a moment’s hesitation, she strapped a lightweight sword under her cloak. In times of war, it paid to be prepared for anything. She exited her quarters, heading north, thinking that the bridge to the cathedral might be a pleasant place to wander.

It was very late, and the monastery was quiet, apart from the ever-shifting wind. She pulled her cloak more tightly around her shoulders, wondering whether she ought to have dressed herself better. _Too late now,_ she thought stubbornly, and continued to make her way around the back of the Officers’ Academy. 

As she walked past the training grounds, she heard a loud clatter, and froze in her tracks. Taking note of where she was, she realized someone else must still be awake, training. She relaxed her grip on the hilt of her sword, and decided to investigate.

Byleth silently approached the entryway, and saw a slender silhouette darting and lunging gracefully in the moonlight. Its sword flashed, then suddenly came to a halt in midair. A cold voice echoed across the hard ground. “What do you want?” 

Of course it was Felix. He had made himself scarce since Gronder, but it made perfect sense that this would be where their paths finally crossed again. Byleth stepped out of the shadows and cocked her head at him. “You’re up late,” she replied. 

He glared back without comment.

“You can’t sleep either?” She felt foolish before the words had even left her mouth. Felix had always had this effect on her, and she hated herself for it. She supposed it was some combination of his aloof nature, unshakeable self-righteousness, and the undeniable fact that he was incredibly nice to look at. In any case, she felt she fully deserved his disdain right now, considering how profound his grief must be. Rodrigue was his father. How could he be sleeping better than she was?

“Spar with me,” he said. An order, not a request. 

Byleth opened her mouth to protest, knowing she was ill-dressed for a fight, but Felix was already bearing down on her, weapon raised. Her reflexes kicked in like lightning, and her own blade was drawn to meet his as his furious blows began to rain down.

Felix was a great swordsman. She had known this since the first time she had seen him train, and he had proven it time and again in battle. She had never before seen him fight like this though. He seemed to be channeling a monstrous rage through each stroke and jab, and she struggled to fend off his ceaseless attack. She knew immediately that tonight he would be claiming his first victory against her, it was only a matter of how long she could hold out.

Then it happened. His blade slipped through her defenses and took a deep bite of her arm. She cried out and dropped her sword, not expecting him to draw blood, in spite of the brutal intensity of his charge. As her weapon hit the ground, she was surprised again to feel his body slam into her. She fell heavily, her head bouncing off the compacted earth. He was on top of her, shaking her violently, and growling like a wounded animal, “No! You’re not supposed to lose!”

Byleth’s uninjured arm flew up and slapped him across the face. Felix went still, his expression hidden behind his long, dark hair, which had come loose in the skirmish. “I’ve already lost everyone,” he spat coldly. “I can’t lose you, too.”

She gently reached up with the hand she just struck him with and found his cheek was wet. Her heart ached for him, but she didn’t know what to say. All she could manage was a soft, “Felix?”

At the sound of his name, he seemed to come back to himself. He looked down at her, and his brow furrowed inscrutably. He rolled off of her, stood up, and turned his back. “You should leave,” he said, his voice hollow.

Byleth sat up and stared at him. She felt numb and helpless, but she knew she could not leave him.

“What’s the matter with you? Go!”

“No,” she replied, her voice sharper than she intended. She stood up, grimacing at the pain in her arm. She was beginning to feel angry, not at his violence, but at his withdrawal.

He turned halfway to look over his shoulder at her, scowling. “I don’t want you here,” he snarled.

“And I don’t care,” she retorted. “I’m not going to let you shut me out. Unless you're actually trying to lose me?” She was stunned to hear the words tumbling out of her mouth, and they seemed to shock Felix too, because he turned to face her with a black look.

“How dare you-” he began, but she cut across him.

“You just tried to fucking kill me, Felix! I don’t think you’re in a position to ‘How dare’ me. You can’t go through life pushing people away because you’re too afraid to-”

This time he cut her off. While she was shouting at him, he had closed the distance between them and grabbed her abruptly by both arms, making her cry out in pain. Ignoring her whimpering, he pulled her in and kissed her, hard.

Byleth went limp. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but she didn’t want it to stop. She leaned into his kiss, opening her mouth to let his tongue slip in. She let out a small moan of pleasure, and Felix pulled away, but he didn’t let go of her arms.

“Is this what you want?” he demanded. His angry amber eyes bore into her face, but it seemed his expression softened slightly when he saw how bewildered she looked.

“Yes,” she answered, in a small voice. 

His hands dropped and he looked her over, seeming to really see her for the first time that night. “What are you wearing?” he asked, his voice tinged with confusion. Her cloak had been left in disarray by their fight, and she suddenly remembered that all she had underneath was her skimpy nightdress. Her face felt hot under his scrutiny.

Byleth shifted uncomfortably. “I didn’t think I would be seeing anyone-”

“Goddess!” he choked. He had just noticed the blood staining her clothes. It was everywhere. He wiped his hand down the side of his face, and looked furious again. Grabbing hold of her injured arm, he cast an inexpert spell to staunch the bleeding, then haphazardly straightened her cloak and took a step back, averting his eyes. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly. He snapped his head back toward her, seemingly indignant that she could thank him, given the circumstances. “Felix…”

He searched her face, trying to understand why she was standing there before him like this, why she didn’t hate him for what he had done... why she had said she wanted him to kiss her. He felt like he was in a fog. Had she really said that?

She took a step closer to him. “Felix, please…”

He felt his carefully constructed walls crumbling. He reached out with a trembling hand and touched her cheek. When she closed her eyes and leaned her beautiful face into his palm, they fell away completely. 

His heart skipped a beat as he leaned down and kissed her again, this time more gently. She was not gentle in return, and her passion both angered and aroused him. He reached under the folds of her cloak and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to the ground with him. His coarse hands wandered over her thin nightdress, and she writhed against him as his caresses grew more intimate. It was soon apparent that Byleth was wearing absolutely nothing underneath, and his hands found her to be slippery with desire. He moaned breathlessly at this discovery, and moved quickly to undress himself, while she clung to him and kissed his neck.

Free of his clothing, Felix unfastened Byleth’s cloak, grabbed her by the waist and flipped her face down on the rumpled fabric. He barely had to lift her short nightdress to bury his face in her sex. His tongue ran hungrily from the front of her cleft, all the way up to the base of her spine. When he reached her backside, Byleth let out a little “Oh!” of surprise, but pushed against him in a way that made it obvious that she wanted more. Thus encouraged, Felix began to rim her in earnest, darting in and out of her soft, tight hole, while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Soon her legs were shaking, and she was panting, and he was rock hard. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

Kneeling behind her, he spat in his hand and rubbed the head of his cock in anticipation. Beneath him, Byleth was pressing back, begging for him to enter her, and with a satisfied grunt, he did. Moving slowly, he listened to her breath, enjoying each little gasp as he plowed deeper into her perfect ass. He grabbed her by the hips and swiveled her against him, closing his eyes as he relished the incredible sensation of filling her.

As he began to thrust harder, he leaned forward and reached his hand between her legs. She started keening as he stroked her clit, whimpering and slamming back against him. He pulled his hand back and slapped it against her sex like a punishment, again and again. A powerful orgasm crashed over her like a wave, grasping him even tighter as her entire body shuddered with climax. 

“Fuck!” he hissed. He couldn’t take any more, and with a final deep thrust, he filled her asshole with his seed. Both their bodies seemed to become boneless at once, and he collapsed on top of her, his cock still buried inside, throbbing with pleasure.

With a soft moan, Byleth disengaged and rolled over to face him. She looked so vulnerable in that moment that Felix felt strangely compelled to lean down and kiss her again. She had assumed that the spell would be broken once he had reached his satisfaction, but he wasn’t done with her yet. He pulled down the bodice of her nightdress and began pawing at her breasts. Heat was rising in her again, and she sighed dreamily and ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed his way down her body.

She spread her legs for him, and this time his tongue stayed focused on her pussy. Byleth’s heart raced as the sensations began to build. She had never felt this over-stimulated, and she had an urgent need to release the lust within her. She grabbed Felix’s head and began to grind against his face desperately. He made an amused little grunt at her need, and slipped two crooked fingers inside her to heighten her sensation. A small, hoarse scream came from somewhere above him, and a surge of moisture rushed into his mouth as her entire body convulsed. He didn’t stop licking and sucking at her until she snapped her legs shut and wrestled him away, panting.

Byleth didn’t have time to recover before he was on top of her. One knee on each side of her chest, he looked down at her, stroking himself furiously. With his other hand, he used her hair to pull her face toward him, and began to fuck her mouth. Gagging and gasping for breath, Felix thought she had never looked more beautiful. He didn’t last long. With another low curse, he pulled away and came all over her exposed breasts.

He reached for his shirt, cast aside a few feet away, and wiped her down gently before laying down beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist. 

For a few minutes, neither of them said a word, they just laid there, catching their breath. Then, quietly, “Felix?”

“Yes?” he replied.

“You’re not going to lose me.”

He pulled her to him, fiercely. “I’m not going to lose you.”

She shivered, only partly because of the cold night air. “Let’s go to my quarters. I think we both could use some sleep.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
